Amy 2
Amy 2 is a 13 year old person from Canada. He is a home-schooled YouTuber who plans on getting monetization from his videos to enhance his current economy situation. He is an huge lover of Sonic character Amy Rose, which he made an imaginary character from. Preferences Old Technology He likes old technology, as in old TVs, computers, operative systems, etc. He searches everyday on the trash for old trashed technology which he thinks can be restored, to satisfy his love for the old technology. He also goes everyday to an unknown thrift store to buy old equipment. Amy Rose His nick name should be self-explanatory. It's the name of his imaginary character, based off accordingly legendary, beautiful Sonic character Amy Rose. He claims to have more than 800 pictures of Amy saved on his computers. He even uses a picture of Amy has his desktop backgrounds, as well as an avatar of Amy on his accounts on social networks around the world, such as YouTube and Discord. Difficulties Economy Situation He lives in a small wooden house, with no shower, thus has to clean his body with a wet cloth and soap; near an huge swamp. Family His family hates the technology. His mother and sister hate it so much whenever he tampers with technology, no matter if his computers, or old damaged stuff, that they threaten him to stop. He was found once by his mom while using his tablet, and she broke the tablet in half. She yells him everyday when he's on the computer. Distirtions Believe it or not, there's nothing he hates more than distortions of his dream love. He keeps insulting whoever makes an horrible edit of a picture of Amy, as if it were a threat for his life. He is known for spamming "this channel is not for distortions, this channel is for amy rose pictures", in a personal channel #amy on HG's former server, eventually deleting it and not talking in the server anymore. He's blocked Reidolol with the hope of not having to deal with distortions anymore, but HG keeps sharing him Reidolol's distortions via DM. 3 distirtions are enough to make him go offline for the whole day and even probably the next. Pasta Was about to win a race on my old favorite game Driftin.io against a hazard when out of nowhere this guy called HG came and took the victory out of me. I was so fucking triggered that this noob ruined my video but then he comments on another video of mine that the crash was an accident, and that we should be friends on some noob chatting server called Discord. I joined HG's server and we've been talking since then. We were only initially talking about games until Da Reel Merkoorie told me about his dream girlfriend being Amy Rose. I was so excited because she is my dream love too and there's literally nothing more important in this world for me than her. We started to greet everyday with an :amy_wink: and I started to talk with other users in HG's server to, such as Reidolol and 11pixels and those guys from Team Ernesdo. I joined M A X industries to have some fun with those green ghost edits that I don't know where it comes from. I tried to make one called REVMAX, which wasn't actually made by me but HG. We were all fine until a day, something horrible happened. Reidolol posted a distorted image of my dream love. I really hate distortions because for me they are like insults. I called him out but he only started to spam more distortions. At that point I only wanted it to stop, but he would keep going and other members of Team Ernesdo were supporting him and I was so fucking annoyed by this guy called Reidolol who ruined my life with his stupid distortions. This was the worst day of my life, I couldn't stop crying because of what happened. I promised to not chat in the HG server anymore, but HG kept telling me to chat in there or that we would no longer be friends, because he wanted me to be more open-minded than just looking like a guy obsessed with Amy Rose which is what I am. I've been offline for a week, still triggered from that horrible day where Reidolol had to fuck up my friendship with everyone on the server. Then I came back, only for it to be worse. Reidolol kept posting more distortions of the Amy pictures I was posting at #amy, I couldn't keep up anymore. Reidolol forced me to do something that I never wanted to do in my life but had no option. To delete my good old beloved #amy channel. I can't believe that I had to do that.Things have gone worse since that. Now everyone fakes me on Driftin.io saying that me and my channel suck, my mother doesn't even want to let me use my computer now, what a coincidence. My life has gone worse thanks to that dumb Reidolol who had to spam his noob distortions. Category:HG